plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckethead Zombie/Gallery
This is a gallery of Buckethead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A bucket stolen by Magnet-shroom. bsus.JPG|Buckethead Zombies in Vasebreaker. Zombie bucket1.png|Undamaged Bucket. Zombie_bucket2.png|First Bucket degrade. Bucket almost destroyed.png|Second Bucket degrade. Ducky Bucky.jpg|A Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie. Buckethead Zombie.png|HD Buckethead Zombie. DS Buckethead Zombie.png|Buckethead Zombie on DS version. BucketheadZombieDS.png|Another Buckethead Zombie in the DS version. Strange Buckethead.png|A strange looking Buckethead Zombie. BucketheadSeedPacket.png|Buckethead Zombie Seed Packet. Bucketbh.PNG|Buckethead Zombie at Night. buckethead 1st degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots). buckethead 2nd degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots). Hij.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) at Night. Hijj.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) at Night. FROZENBUCKETHEAD.PNG|Frozen Buckethead Zombie. BucketheadFrozen1.PNG|Frozen Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots). BucketHead frozen 2nd degrade.png|Frozen Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots). Bucketheadhypno.png|A hypnotized Buckethead Zombie. Bucket Online.png|Online Almanac Entry. FutureBucketheadZombie.png MoustacheBucketheadZombie.png MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade1.png MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade2.png Dddw.png|Buckethead Zombie biting a Sunflower. Z5 - Kopya (4).png|Earlier Buckethead Zombie design. awsomepupic.jpg|Buckethead Zombie in trailer. 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_05.png|Buckethead Zombie Card. Bucketheadzombie.png|Buckethead Zombie eating a cardboard Wall-nut. Buttered_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures BucketAdventuresDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with bucket under its first degrade. BucketheadAdventures2ndDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Zombie with bucket under its second degrade. BucketTrash.PNG|Bucket Trash. Buckethead Official.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's official photo. Buckethead.gif|Animated Buckethead Zombie. LOOK A BUCKET HAT =O.png|A Buckethead Zombie standing in game. Bamboomlaunch.png|A first degrade Buckethead Zombie about to get hit by a Bamboom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Zombie's Almanac Entry. Buckethead Zombie Icon2.png|Buckethead Zombie's Almanac icon. Buckethead.jpg|Buckethead Zombie. 1stDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade. 2ndDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade. BucketheadLoseBucket.jpg|Buckethead Zombie losing its bucket. Basic Zombies about to step on a Potato Mine.jpg|Buckethead Zombie two squares away from a Potato Mine, along with Basic Zombie. Stolen Feastivus Bucket.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Feastivus Buckethead tutorial_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Zombie. RaCkFeF.png|A group of Halloween Buckethead zombies in a Halloween Pinata party. HDBucketheadCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie. Bucket first degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie first degrade. Bucket second degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie second degrade. Fall Buckethead.png|Food Fighter Buckethead Zombie. BucketheadEaster Char.PNG|Buckethead Zombie Easter costume. Screenshot 2015-04-08-00-56-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Springening Buckethead Buckethead Mummy Buckethead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Mummy's Almanac Entry. Buckethead Mummy Icon2.png|Buckethead Mummy's Almanac icon. Buckethead Mummy.jpg|Buckethead Mummy. First MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's first degrade. Second MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's second degrade. Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy. Screenshot_2014-08-25-12-31-16-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Mummy. bucketbeta.png|HD Beta Buckethead Mummy Zombie. mummy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Mummy. Buttered Buckethead Mummy.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Mummy Buckethead Pirate Buckethead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Pirate's Almanac Entry. Buckethead Pirate Icon2.png|Buckethead Pirate's Almanac icon. Buckethead Peasant Icon2.png|Buckethead Peasant's Almanac icon. Buckethead Pirate.jpg|Buckethead Pirate. BucketheadPirateFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Pirate's first degrade. Buckethead Pirate Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Pirate's second degrade. FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate. File:BucketheadPirateConceptArt.png|Concept art of the Pirate Buckethead Zombie. Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-58-23-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Pirate. pirate_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Pirate. Buttered_Buckethead_Pirate.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Pirate. Buckethead Cowboy Buckethead Cowboy Icon2.png|Buckethead Cowboy's Almanac icon. Buckethead Cowboy.jpg|Buckethead Cowboy. Buckethead Cowboy Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Cowboy's first degrade. BucketheadCowboyFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Cowboy's second degrade. FaintedCowboyBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy. Screenshot 2014-08-25-15-01-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Cowboy. cowboy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Cowboy. Buttered_Buckethead_Cowboy.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Cowboy Future Buckethead Future Buckethead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Future Buckethead Zombie's Almanac Entry. Future Buckethead Zombie Icon2.png|Future Buckethead Zombie's Almanac icon. Future buckethead.png|Future Buckethead Zombie. Future Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Future Buckethead's first degrade. Future Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Future Buckethead's second degrade. Fainted Future Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Future Buckethead. Future BucketHed Zombie packet.png|Future Buckethead Zombie Seed Packet. Screenshot 2014-08-25-14-49-55-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Future Buckethead Zombie. future_armor2.png|Hypnotized Future Buckethead Zombie. Buttered_Future_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Future Buckethead Zombie. Buckethead Peasant Buckethead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Peasant's Almanac Entry Part 1. Buckethead Peasant Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Buckethead Peasant's Almanac Entry Part 2. Peasant buckethead.png|Buckethead Peasant. Peasanthead.png|HD Buckethead Peasant. Buckethead Peasant Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Peasant's first degrade. Buckethead Peasant Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Peasant's second degrade. Fainted Buckethead Peasant.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Peasant. IMG_1889622225611.jpeg|A hypnotized Buckethead Peasant. Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-20-43-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Peasant. dark_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Peasant. Buttered_Buckethead_Peasant.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Peasant Pompadour Buckethead Beach Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour/Bikini Buckethead. Hypnotized Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Hypnotized Pompadour Buckethead. Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead. Pompadour Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead's first degrade. Pompadour Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead's second degrade. Fainted Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Pompadour Buckethead. Buttered_Pompadour_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Pompadour Buckethead. Bikini Buckethead Hypnotized Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Hypnotized Bikini Buckethead. Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Buckethead Bikini. Bikini Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Bikini's first degrade. Bikini Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Bikini's second degrade. Fainted Bikini Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Bikini. Beach Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour/Bikini Buckethead. Buttered_Bikini_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Bikini Buckethead. Cave Buckethead Cave Buckethead Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Cave Buckethead Sem título5.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Buckethead. Cave Buckethead.jpg|Cave Buckethead. Cave Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Cave Buckethead's first degrade. Cave Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Cave Buckethead's second degrade. Fainted Cave Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Cave Buckethead. Cave Buckethead in the Ice.png|A frozen Cave Buckethead Zombie in Frostbite Caves. Buttered_Cave_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Cave Buckethead. Kung-Fu Buckethead 185px-Screenshot 2014-02-07-21-44-15.png|Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie. PvZ 2 Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie's Almanac Entry. Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie Icon2.png|Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie's Almanac icon. Buckethead Monk Chaolin.png|Buckethead Monk Zombie. PvZ 2 Buckethead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Buckethead Monk Zombie's Almanac Entry. A_butter_Buckethead_Monk_Zombie.PNG|Buttered Buckethead Monk. Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL PF Mummy Buckethead Zombie.png|A glowing Buckethead Mummy Zombie. terracotta_bucket.jpg|Terracotta Buckethead. PVZOL QSHM Buckethead Zombie.png|Terracotta Buckethead. BAMBOOCAGEPF.png|Terracotta Buckethead Zombie's second degrade. Category:Galleries Category:Zombies